Walking Will Not Be the Only Memory
by GirlyBasic
Summary: A Gilmore Girls/A Walk to Remember crossover. Tristan is sent to military school in North Carolina where he meets Jamie Sullivan and Landon Carter. Their love story inspires Tristan when he returns to Hartford and runs into Rory. Featuring J/L TRORY
1. Chapter 1

Walking Will Not Be the Only Memory

Chapter 1

Prologue/ Rory's and Tristan's thoughts

Summary: Tristan is in military school where he is required to visit with a patient Jamie Sullivan. The lessons he learns from her will carry on with him when he goes back to Hartford. A GG/A walk to Remember crossover. Trory

Notes:

This is my first fic so please review and don't be too mean but be helpful.

If you have not read the story or saw the movie "A Walk to Remember" all you need to know is that the main character Jamie Sullivan falls in love with rebel Landon Carter, but you find out Jamie is sick. "A Walk to Remember" does in fact take place in North Carolina.

Tristan did go away to summer school in North Carolina. Tristan left before he got the chance to play Romeo. One of the requirements of the military school is to meet with a patient in the Beaufort Hospital during the spring time. Tristan's patient is no other than Jamie Sullivan. Tristan will come back to Hartford and there will be letters between Tristan, Jamie, and Landon. Back home Rory is still with Dean and Jess is only a friend. Note: Towards the end of the fic there might be some spoilers, I will let you know when that comes.

So the tale begins…

-

-

-

Rory's POV

'_I would kiss you, but your boyfriend is watching'_

_That was all that I have been thinking about after that night, the night of the Romeo and Juliet play, the night he left me. Wait, why am I saying that I never had him! Then again why would he say he would have kissed me, and then back down cause of Dean? Tristan would have taken great pleasure in causing trouble with Dean .Maybe Tristan really did care, maybe Paris was right, maybe he cared for me. What am I thinking! He did not care for me. I did not even care for him like that. Then again why did I start feeling so empty after he left? Why is it that my lips desire the taste of him? He was cruel to mer. He picked on mer. He flirted with me. Yet I crave him, but now…he is gone. In a flash he swooped in, told me that he broke into a safe, and now he must go to military school, then he left without a kiss. What am I supposed to do? I don't even know if I care about hi. Even if I do he is gone, and I will never see him again. _

Tristan's POV

_Why was I so stupid! I loved her! I loved Rory Gilmore and I screwed it up! Maybe I should not have been so mean to her. Then maybe she would not have hated me. Damn, she hates me! How could have I ever thought that she would want me. She is a Mary and I am… I am a player. She had every right to hate me! Now I am here is this stupid school. The guys here don't care that I was popular. They could give a rat's ass who I was. Now I have to go and do this stupid project and meet with some sick girl in the hospital. Why do we have to do this any ways?_

_Flashback_

'_Alright men, attention!' Major Johnson bellowed to the men of North Carolina Correctional Military School. 'Now gentlemen, not only are you expected to exercise, learn ,run, you are also required to meet with a sickly person in the local hospital. This will in turn teach you manners and respect. If any of you screw up, you will earn all of your friends a free ticket to the drill area with me for 2 weeks! Is that understood?' All of the young boys yelled 'yes sir'_

_End Flashback _

I think I will stop here! I hope it was ok! There will be longer chapters and more things will happen, and of course things will be explained more. Please review and I will update ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The beginning of the end

Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I know my first chapter was short but it was just a teaser. My chapters will be longer, don't worry. Also, this is my first fic so I am trying to work out all the kinks. So any constructive criticism is very welcome.

-

-

-

Tristan lay in his bunk thinking about later at home the night when he broke into the safe…

"_Why do I have to go to military school?" asked the young blonde boy whom was packing his belongings. _

"_Why do you think Tristan, you broke into a safe. Your attitude has gotten worse, and I will not take it any longer. I want you to learn respect, and this is the only way." stated Tristan's father Samuel DuGrey. _

"_My attitude has gotten worse! What about your attitude father! When have you ever cared about me or mom? All you ever cared about was your work!"_

_Tristan's father temper got hotter and he lifted up his hand to Tristan, but put it down when Tristan's grandfather, Janlen walked into the room._

"_What are you doing here father?" asked Samuel._

"_I came to help my grandson pack before he is shipped off." Janlen said with distain in his voice._

"_Fine, help him, but don't ever think you can change my mind about this." With that said Samuel stormed out of the room._

"_Thanks for coming in when you did." stated Tristan truthfully._

"_Your welcome, I figured you have been punished enough today .May I ask, why did you break into the safe? I don't think it was a dare nor do I think it was an attempt at getting attention, but something drove you to it." _

"_I was just in a bad mood ok!" Tristan said more loudly then he intended._

"_Listen Tristan, whatever it was it wasn't worth it"…_

Tristan laid thinking about why he did it. His grandfather was right it wasn't a dare and he wasn't trying to prove himself, he was mad. He was mad at her. He was mad at Rory Gilmore. She never gave him a chance. He tried to be honest with her then she would just drag him down with his past actions. She could never move on and see how he could change.

At first Rory was a game to him, but that was over with. He knew he should not have treated her like that, but he did. He tried to make it up to her, but he always went about it the wrong way. He tried to force her into dating him and he always said the wrong thing. The only thing he did right was not kiss her at the play. What would have happened if he did? Now that non-existing kiss will haunt him for as long as he cares for her. Then again that will probably be forever. How did he come to like her? He never had a serious relationship before yet he wanted one with Rory. Maybe it was the way she walked with eyes at the floor. He loved how she always had her nose in a book. Maybe it was her coffee brown hair framing around her soft cheeks brining out her beautiful blue eyes. How he felt for Rory changed, and now she was hours away.

"Hey man, are you asleep?" asked Tristan's bunk mate Dan.

"No man, what's up?"

"Are you ready to go to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Not really"

"Well, I will warn you it is not as easy as you may think. I have been doing this for two years, and it can be emotionally hard on you. There have been patients that have died and some of us were deeply upset about it. We usually get close to these people."

"Oh great do we get to go on the Oprah show and tell all about." Tristan said with a snicker.

"Man, I am being serious. Some of these people are like our grandparents."

Tristan thought about losing his grandfather, Janlen, for good and realized that it could be hard. "Sorry" was all that Tristan said. Dan said goodnight and both drifted off to sleep.

-

-

"Fruit of my loins, where are you?" Lorelei asked in a sing song voice.

"I am in here mom!" Rory called out from the kitchen.

It had been a few weeks since Tristan had left and tons of things had been going on. Jess told Rory how he felt, but realized they should only be friends. Rory agreed with Jess and they got even closer (in a friendly way only) because of it. Dean of course was not too happy about that. In fact Rory and Dean's relationship keeps going downhill.

"How was hell today, mini me?"

"It was fine. Paris scared the freshmen today. I have a huge project due in two weeks, but other wise was uneventful" sighed Rory.

Lorelei ponders what her daughter said and starts in on what Rory was dreading to hear.

"I wonder why school has been uneventful lately. Maybe it's because a very lovely young man isn't there to flirt with you." stated Lorelei in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Wait a minute, mom. Tristan never flirted with me. He always picked on me, but never flirted." replied Rory.

"First off, I never said it was Tristan, and now that you have mentioned it he did flirt with you. He liked you and you liked him."

"I did not like him! He treated me like I was a prize and he did not like me."

"Yes he did, that's what boys do when they like a girl. Maybe he didn't know how to act."

"Mom I think you need coffee, because you are starting to sound delusional."

"Your just afraid to admit that you two liked each other. You got used to your banter and realized you enjoyed it. Then you became attracted to him, because he is a damn fine looking boy. You two have a lot more in common then you thought."

"First off mom, I am with a great guy and second Tristan is gone so what does it matter."

"So you did like him?"

"I don't know." Rory throws her hands up in the air. "Maybe I did."

"I think you did and you were trying to hide it. You kissed him right after you broke up with Dean. I know you were upset, but maybe part of you just wanted to kiss him. I could always see it in your eyes."

Rory looked up at her mom and then looked down again

"Even if I did like him, which I am not sure I did, he is gone now, and I just want to be with Dean. We love each other and that is all that matters."

After that was said Rory walked into her room.

"She'll understand soon enough. She wanted to be with Tristan, and she will realize he is gone now and she will miss him." Lorelei thought to herself.

-

-

In North Carolina the boys in the military school were up at five in the morning. They started off the day with and hour run, showers, breakfast, and inspection. After that they went out to the training course. After training and lunch they headed over to the Beaufort Hospital to meet with their patients.

Tristan was not looking forward to this. He really did not like hospitals. They always gave him the creeps, especially after his grandmother Janice died. Grandma Janice was married to Janlen. Both of them were so nice he could never understand how his father came from them.

As they entered the hospital parking lot each of the boys were handed a piece of paper. Tristan's said: Jamie Sullivan- Leukemia Patient Room 201.

The boys were let go to find their rooms. Tristan did not understand the point of this and he really did not care. When he found Room 201 he walked in slowly realizing the girl was reading something. Then he realized that she was reading a bible.

Tristan thought_, of course I will be the one stuck with a bible thumper._

He noticed that the young girl had to be about his age. Even though she was very pale she was very beautiful. She reminded him of his Mary. In fact this girl was screaming Virgin Mary. He could always tell with theses girls.

The girl looked up from her book when she heard him enter the room. She smiled and asked, "Are you the young man from the military school?"

"Yes I am." He stated very briefly.

"Well I am Jamie Sullivan. What is your name?"

"Tristan DuGrey"

"Please, Tristan do sit down" she said pointing to a chair by her bead.

Tristan did so and sat in silence until Jamie spoke again.

"Where are you from Tristan?"

"I am from Hartford, Connecticut"

"That is pretty far away."

"Well, yeah, that's because my father wanted to get rid of me."

"Well I am sure that is not true."

"Listen you know nothing about me. So don't pretend like you do" he stated angrily.

"I am sorry Tristan. I was just trying to think positively."

"Do you always think positively?' he asked as he looked around the hospital room.

Jamie simply said, "Yes."

Tristan sat in silence, until he spoke up. "I am very sorry, I was out of line."

"Don't worry about it. I can understand that you would be upset. So why are you here?"

"Well…" said Tristan shifting uncomfortably "It is required to come and visit patients in the hospital. It is a way of helping the community and gaining respect in the process."

"That's nice, I am really glad I get to see a new face."

"How many people visit you?"

"Well my father and boyfriend come in everyday. Many church members and other friends come in often."

"That's nice, well I am sorry but I have to leave now, but I will be seeing you in two days. This was just a meet and greet so our next visit will be longer."

"It was nice to see you."

Tristan nodded his head and walked out of the room a little fast. Something about her made him feel little uneasy. She reminded him of his Mary.

However, Tristan did not know that this girl will change him forever.

Ok another chapter done. I will try to update faster. I have been so busy lately with graduation and all. So I hope you liked it! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Walking Will Not Be the Only Memory

Chapter 3- Better attitudes and confessions

Summary: Tristan is in military school where he is required to visit with a patient Jamie Sullivan. The lessons he learns from her will carry on with him when he goes back to Hartford. A GG/A walk to Remember crossover. Trory

Important: Tristan left around winter time on the show and that is the same. He has been at military school for a few months before this assignment. It is in fact spring time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or book "A Walk to Remember". I also do not own Gilmore Girls, because if I did Tristan would have never left.

Note: I am sorry it took so long to update. After I graduated I had an end of the year school trip, my graduation party, and camp all right in a row. So it has been very hectic until now. Also, thank you so much for the reviews. So here it is! Enjoy!

-

-

-

Chilton

"Ok, I know that Prom is coming, I mean how could I not since that's all you people talk about, anyways we will have absolutely no articles about prom in this next issue." Paris said, as if Prom was an event for lower class individuals.

At Paris's comment the whole journalism room yelled in outrage. "So why would there not be any articles about the biggest event of the year?" asked Madeline.

"Well maybe that's because that's all we ever do. We write articles about the same things all the time. When it comes to prom we have styling tips, do's and don'ts, sale coupons, and flower ads. I think this year we can get away with a simple bulletin with the basic details." Everyone just stared at Paris as she gave her speech.

"Well what would you like to have in place of the prom spread?" asked Rory trying to calm everyone down.

"I was thinking we should have a spread of what types of community service Ivy League students do. I mean we are a preparatory school. We need to show the public that we are not just party crazed teenagers." stated Paris a little too loud.

With that the journalism staff started to argue with Paris. The only one not yelling was Rory. She was lost in deep thought about what her prom plans might be. Then she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Louise say, "You know what Paris, you are only doing this because you can't get a date for prom!"

With that Louise left the room and everyone followed her, except Rory. Paris just stood there. Louise was right, she couldn't get a date. She was angry and she was going to make everyone else miserable.

"Paris," Rory said softly. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I have no date. No one will go with me. I can not believe I just did that. Now everyone hates me." Paris said regretting her decision.

"Listen Paris, we will have all the prom stuff, and we will also add the Ivy League thing. I will also do some damage control. I do, however, suggest you hold a meeting to apologize and explain our new plan."

"Thanks Rory that is a great idea. Listen, do you want to hang this weekend?" Paris asked. You could tell she was really hurting about prom and about something else. Rory wasn't quit sure what it was, but she wanted someone to hang out with this weekend too.

"Yeah, sure Paris, come to my place for movies and junk food!" Rory said in a genuinely happy tone.

-

-

-

North Carolina

"Ok men, you will be visiting with your patients again today. This time you will be staying for a few hours. I expect you to get interested in them and make them feel happy. Some of these people really need someone to uplift their spirits." bellowed Major Johnson.

All of the boys yelled "Yes Sir," as they were expected to. While being in military school, Tristan realized that they were supposed to act like drones. It was like they were not supposed to feel. This did not settle with Tristan at all. It was like he was being turned into a carbon copy of his father. His father never cared about anything other than his company. His father only married because it was expected of him. His mom was a trophy wife and nothing more. Tristan hated the thought that he is only in this world because someone needed to carry on the family name. So of course Tristan decides to go around and piss his father off. Tristan knows his father thinks he is a disgrace, but personally he doesn't care.

The men arrived at the hospital the same way they did two days ago. The only difference is that they will be spending 3 hours with them today. Tristan walked into room 201 and saw that Jamie was reading again. This time instead of a bible she was reading an older looking book.

"Hello Jamie" Tristan said. He was in a better mood then the other day.

"Hello Tristan, how are you today?"

"I am fine and you?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for acting like a jerk the other day. I was I mean I am still ticked that my father sent me here a few months ago." said Tristan with his head down.

"That's fine I was not offended."

"So what are you reading today?' Tristan asked with pure curiosity.

"I am reading a book of quotes that mother kept. My father brought into to me so I can give it to Landon." She said as a smile crept on her face.

"Who is Landon?"

"Landon is my boyfriend, he is coming in tomorrow."

Tristan smiled unevenly when she told him about Landon. How she reminded him of Rory by the way she said boyfriend. That word seemed bitter to him.

"Where is your mother?"

Jamie looked down then looked up again. "My mother died of cancer when I was a baby."

"I am sorry." Tristan said with regret in his voice. '_Why did I ask that?' _

"It's ok, my mothers passing has made my father and myself stronger."

"You are amazing." Tristan said more loudly then he intended. "I mean you are so positive and happy, and you seem to see the good in everything."

"I never look for the bad in anything. Like with you, I see a lot of good, and I see a lot of hurt." She said honestly.

Tristan sat and thought about her words. Was she right? Was there a lot of good in him? Of course there was. There may not be a lot, but there was some. He would have changed himself for Rory. Rory was the girl who usually saw the good in everything. Rory never seemed to see the good in him. She never let him forget about his past mistakes. Then again he always let his ego get the best of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Jamie asked as if she knew what he was thinking. The way she looked at him made him feel like she was seeing into his heart and exploring it. Almost like Jamie already knew everything about him.

"I was just thinking about what you said, about there being good in me. I keep fighting this battle. A battle of my semi good soul against my evil conscious, but my conscious seem to win out more them my soul." Tristan admitted. He turned his head ashamed of what he just said.

"Tristan everyone is good, but sometimes hardships can soil anything."

"Why? I mean I try to not let things get to me, but I always seem to mess things up."

"Why don't you tell me what is up, I am a really good listener." Jamie shrugged her shoulders up and swayed to the side. She seemed so pure and heavenly.

"Jamie, I am here to make you feel better."

"First, listening to people makes me feel happy. I want to feel like am doing something instead of just sitting here all day. Second, I am not just helping you I am also making you feel welcome."

Tristan wasn't really sure if he was ready to spill his whole soul into her lap. Then Tristan gave up and started telling her everything.

-

-

-

Stars Hollow

After school Rory walked into her house and got changed into blue jeans and a Bangles Tee. She got her stuff together and worked on her homework. She had just finished her homework when her mother came on from work.

"Ror, what did I tell you about your homework. I told you that you can't work on it until I get home so I can torment you and cause you to make a mistake." Lorelei said shockingly.

"I am sorry mother; I will make sure I never forget this golden rule."

"Good, because I might deny you coffee for a week."

"Hey," Rory said, "You don't supply coffee, Luke does."

"Well I will tell him you are grounded because I caught to doing nasty things with the golly green giant." Lorelei said laughing at her joke about dean.

"Hey! That is just cruel!" Rory just crossed her arms and pouted. Lorelei bounced around the kitchen and then gave her daughter a hug.

"Mom can I talk to you about something serious?" asked a shy Rory.

"Of course you can but I might mock you when you are done."

Rory gave her mother a sharp look and Lorelei waved her hands in defeat.

"I have been thinking about what you said about Tristan. I did like him… as friend. I got used to our banter and I do miss it. I think he was hurting and I could have helped him. I wish I could have been his friend sooner and helped him. So that's all I liked him as a friend." Stated Rory rather sullenly.

"Ok honey, I understand." said Lorelei.

However, Lorelei didn't quite believe her daughter. She will let it go and time will tell whether her daughter had feelings for Tristan. Rory proceeded to tell her mom about Paris and how she is coming over this weekend. The girls both planned what movies and junk food they would have.

-

-

-

North Carolina

Tristan had told Jamie about his family situation, his friends, his flavors of the week, and Rory.

"She made me so mad. I did try, but she never forgave me. My damn ego always screwed up. If I didn't get pissed I would not have broken into the safe." stated Tristan with bitterness in his voice.

Jamie listened to everything. She seemed to understand everything.

"Mr. Dugrey, it is time for you to go." said a nurse all glad in white.

"Tristan we can finish this tomorrow. See you later. "

"Bye Jamie and thanks for listening."

Tristan left the room with a weight off of his chest, but now he was worried, Jamie now held everything about his life. Was he ready for this? Was he ready for her to help him?

Next chapter: Tristan will meet Landon. Plus you find out what is bothering Paris. I will update soon!


End file.
